


Golden Globes

by strangerthingswasntthatgood



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthingswasntthatgood/pseuds/strangerthingswasntthatgood
Summary: Freddie Mercury and Jim Hutton watch the Golden Globe from heaven with their beloved cat Tiffany.





	Golden Globes

**Author's Note:**

> I've never in my life watched The Golden Globes, so I excuse any mistakes. Enjoy!

“Darling?”

Freddie sat with his feet on the coffee table. He simply couldn’t understand what took Jim so long. He was making popcorn, not going to war.

“I’ll just be another minute, Fred!”

The silent  _tap, tap, tap_  made Freddie glance away from the television. Tiffany had stopped just by the couch and glared.

“Come on, then.” Freddie sighed, even though he couldn’t hide the smile that spread across his face as the cat jumped up on the couch. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. “That’s right, no space for dad.”

“Look at that”, Jim entered the room and Freddie had another look at the television. “Can’t believe how quickly they turned gray.”

Freddie laughed and pulled Tiffany even closer, to leave some space for Jim as he sat down.

“You’re one to talk.” Freddie leaned in to press a quick kiss to Jim’s lips, before he turned right back to the television. It was strange to see his best friends like that. Not only old, but gray! And on the red carpet! Who would have thought?

“Have you seen, Tiff? Your uncles!” he whispered softly, as Jim gave him the popcorn bowl. Tiffany immediately dropped her head into the bowl and Freddie pulled her away, but could hear her chewing.

“Tiffany, no! We’ve talked about this.”

 

* * *

 

 

They had finished the popcorn already before it was time to give out the awards. They talked rather than actually watched the show, but they both knew they were only there for the Bohemian Rhapsody-part. And for Rami Malek, of course.

"Mmh, have you seen him?" Freddie asked. He was spread out on the couch now, with his head on Jim's lap and Tiffany resting on his hip. She was snoring softly. One of Jim's hands caressed Freddie's neck and things were just... good. Great, actually.

"Yes, Freddie, you know I have." Jim leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Freddie's temple, before he pulled back up again.

"Almost as handsome as me." Freddie replied at the kiss, the corner of his lips pulling up in a playful smile.

"Almost."

 

* * *

 

Jim snored when it happened. Tiffany had moved to Freddie's chest and he was cuddling her as well as he could. The television was just background noise at that point.

"And the Golden Globe goes to... Rami Malek!"

Freddie turned to the television just to see Rami hug Brian. It would always be strange to see Brian and Roger on television, rather than being there with them, but he didn't mind. The only thing he wished for, was that Deaky had been there. That Deaky could celebrate with Brian and Roger and the cast.

"He did it!", he sat up so violently that Tiffany jumped away from him with a growling sound. "Jim, he DID it!"

Jim opened his eyes, but Freddie could tell the other was still so much asleep that he hadn't understood what was going on.

"They. Did. It."

Jim turned to the television. He was slow, much like everyone was when they had just woken up.

"No", it took a moment, but Jim's face split up in a smile. "They didn't."

"Schyy", Freddie lovingly slapped Jim's tummy. "He's about to speak."

Jim laughed, but stayed quiet. The speech brought tears to Freddie's eyes. He couldn't believe it. A man he had never met probably knew him better than most of the people he had known when he was alive.

"I love you, you beautiful man", the voice from the television said. "This is for and because of you, gorgeous."

Freddie turned to Jim for just a second and Jim grabbed his hand, holding it so tightly it almost hurt.

"He's right, you know", Jim leaned a little closer. He still looked tired, as he placed his head on Freddie's shoulder. " _Gorgeous._ "


End file.
